Do You Know?
by windlight
Summary: A songfic featuring The ping pong song, A Hinata x Sasuke love story


**Summary: HinataxSasuke Song fic**

Huuyga Hinata never knew her boyfriend could be so uncaring and mean, leading them into their first love quarrel (Break Up). Hot with anger, Sasuke storms and sulks away leaving a stunned Hinata in tears. Feeling enormous guilt and remorse, he goes back to her, but finds it difficult to say what he really feels. See through the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha as he tries to win Hinata's heart back as she ignores him for two weeks. Songfic about how Sauske feels about the indigo hair beauty.

**Song: Do You Know ( Ping Pong Song)**

**Artist : Enrique Inglesia**

**Intro: Clue Music- : )**

**(Ping-pong sound effects)**

**Do you Know?**

A raven head boy, with a determined mind face takes his first steps into Ino Yamanaka's family flower shop. He eyes his surroundings looking for his sweetheart's favorite flowers. Tulips.

**Do you know?Do you know?**

Dark onyx eyes meet pearly-white eyes, as he sees his beloved buying flowers. Tulips for that matter. He inwardly groans, and ignores the raven-indigo hair beauty, placing his mastered nonchalant face, he scoffs, and Hinata turns away from him, with much to his dismay sadness on her pretty face.

"Arigato, Ino-chan" she softly smiles paying the blond beauty for her purchase. Seeing the sadness in her eyes and unshed tears as she brushes his shoulder trying to exit the door as soon as possible. Ignoring him in the process.

Before Ino could greet him he quickly exited the shop heading toward the young maiden's direction. "HINATA" he calls, making several bystanders stop and stare at him.

She hurries her steps faster.

"Damm it" he curses and equally increases his pace. _This is going to look weird he thought as he thought of others watching them, Hinata running from him and he chasing her. Oh how the mighty Uchiha has fallen he smirked._

**Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?**

_He could only hope that in her heart she still loves him. He regret it immensely for what he did to her. She had only confessed her feelings and dreams to him and he crushed them. It was like he took her for granted and then threw her away when she was no longer needed. Since then the door to her heart was changed._

**If birds flying south is a sign of changesAt least you can predict this every yearLove, you never know the minute it ends suddenlyI can't get it to speakMaybe if I knew all the things it took to save usI could fix the pain that bleeds inside of meLook in your eyes to see something about meI'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give.**

"Hina-chan" he huffs finally catching up to her. He pants for a while getting some air into his lungs as he eyed the indigo beauty. His long bangs covering his face. How he longed to run his hands through her hair. Watching her as her head turned to the sky feeling the sun's rays, watching as tears finally escaped her crystal-diamond eyes.

It was then only one word repeated in his mind, he didn't knew even know he was saying it until she turned to him wide eyed, as she dropped her flowers on the ground below.

**Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?**

"Gomen" it was said quietly

"Gomen" loudly enough this time

"Gomen nasai" Hinata" he cried reaching out to her.

**How can I love you?How can I love you?How can I love you?How can I love you?If you just don't talk to me, babe.**

Hinata too stun when his arms wrapped around her stifled her cry, as he continued to apologize to her. Finally, melting into his embrace she gently returned his hug. They stood there holding each other like there was no tomorrow.

"I just don't want to lose you" he hiccupped as he buried his head between her neck and shoulder, breathing in her scent once more. " When you ignored my calls and didn't talk to me, I thought you just needed space. Then I see you with your teammates and your all happy I I thought you would leave me for one of them"

**I flow through my actThere's a question: Is she needed?And decide all the man I can ever at the last 3 years like I didI could never see us ending like this.(Do you know?)**

Hinata smiled as she soothed Sasuke. Hugging him even closer. "Daijoubo, Sasu… I won't leave you. I just wanted space like you said" she sighed knowing that was just a lie. It hurt her deep that she confessed her love for him and all he said was he was still contemplating if _he_ loved her.

**Seeing your face no more on my pillowIs a scene that's never ever happened to me.(Do you know?)**

"Really" he replied. Hoping he would not have to live without his Hinata.

**But after this episode I don't seeYou could never tell the next thing life could be**

"Hai yes really" she eagerly responded. This made him smile.

"Hinata, I I do love you" she made him stuttered.

**Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on ****the door has changed?**

It was her turn to respond

"Really" she teased

" YES REALLY" he yelled at the top of his lungs, making Hinata Laugh.

**Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?(Do you know?)(Do you know?)(Do you know?)(Do you know?)**

Hinata squealed as he picked her up, twirling them both around. This love he experenced with her made him feel happy.

**Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?**

"I want to be with you Hinata now and forever." He smiled

"As do I," she smiled reaching down his lips as he did not objected.

**Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?(Do you know how it feels?)Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?(Do you know how it feels?)(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you?)(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you?)**

It was then Hinata's dreams came true and Sasuke was able to express himself to the person he loved.

FIN

Note: WINDLIGHT

Sorry I got tired and I thought I could write a good songfic, PFFFFFFF anyways if ya'll could review I would appreciate it. Thanks. PS I know it was a weak ending.


End file.
